The Worst Conditions
by Isa-is-amazing
Summary: Ally Marie Dawson's life is hell. She's a nerdy nobody, who only has Trish De La Rosa by her side. With her abusive father, her mother and siblings death, and tutoring AUSTIN MOON will her life ever be the same. Or will Ally and Austin fall for each other before they even realize it? Will love strike?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, starting a brand new story! I just ended my old story The Unexpected Happens because I don't like it anymore. It was heading in the wrong direction. Anyway, I hope you like this new story…I do not own Austin and Ally, please R&R AND ENJOY!**

Ally's POV

I woke up, a feeling a dread in my stomach. Yay! Another day being a junior in high school! Note the major sarcasm there. As you can see, I hate school. I'm considered the nerdy nobody that only has 1 friend. Probably, since everybody bullies me and I'm an ugly nerd.

I should probably introduce myself. I'm Allison Marie Dawson, but I prefer to be called Ally. Although, my abusive father doesn't care and calls me Allison. I'm [as you can see above] an ugly nerd. Sometimes I wish I could be pretty like all those other girls at school. The only person I have is my best friend Trish Rodriguez. She doesn't care what's on the outside of me. We've been best friends since 5th grade. She's the only one who knows about my abusive father.

Let me tell you the whole story about my abusive father. About 6 years ago we were all a happy family. I had a mom who adored me, a dad who was easygoing, and a wonderful older sister named Katie. I was 8 years old at that time. My mom, Katie, and I were in the car driving to pick up my dad from work.

_Flashback_

_ I was sitting in the car with Katie and Mommy as we went to pick up Daddy from his job._

"_Mommy! Can we PLEASE go to the park first?! I haven't been there in ages! Pretty please?" I begged hoping Mommy would say yes._

_"Okay sweetheart, we'll stay there for an hour because we have to pick up Daddy." Mommy said chuckling. I pumped my fist in the air and jumped up and down in my seat._

_"Calm down Ally-cat!" Katie said while laughing. Mommy started driving into the highway. Suddenly, in front of us there was a big truck coming toward us._

_"I'll love you guys, always." Mommy said tears forming in her eyes. I could already feel my tears prickling. The last thing I saw was my Mommy's panicked face and Katie's red face before I blacked out._

_I woke up, really tired and my head was pounding. All of a sudden I realize I'm in a hospital. The blinding light of the room made me squint. I noticed there was a doctor next to me. _

_Out of nowhere the door opens and Daddy comes into the room with a worried look on his face. He looked at me relieved and crushed me into a hug. Then, I remember the accident, me asking to go to the park, and the truck crashing into us, and Mommy's words. I could feel the tears forming into my eyes and I let them fall. _

_Daddy released me from the hug. "Are my wife and other daughter Katie okay?" He asked his voice trembling. The doctor looked at us with a pained expression. Oh no, it couldn't be? I thought my hands trembling._

_"Sir, I'm very sorry but your wife and daughter Katie died. We tried everything we could, but they died on impact. Since, they were up front they died instantly." The doctor said looking down at the floor. _

_NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! THIS MUST BE A NIGHTMARE! I LOST MY MOM AND SISTER! I thought as I sobbed and put my face in my hands. Tears were streaming down my face and trickled down my chin falling on my hospital gown. _

_"No! How could this happen? They were just picking me up from work, how could they have gotten on the highway. We live very close from my job!" He yelled, looking at me suspiciously. That's when realization hit me, if I hadn't asked Mommy to go to the park they wouldn't have died._

_ "Um, Daddy I asked Mommy if we could go to the park and she said yes. That's how we got into the accident…" I said feeling extremely guilty. _

_ Suddenly, Daddy's face turned into anger. His eyes practically shot into flames. "SO THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT YOUR MOUTH SHUT! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE!" He screamed, running out the door. _

_I started to cry even more, because Daddy never screamed at me._

_Once we got home, Daddy locked himself in his room. I went to my own room, devastated. An hour later, Daddy came out of his room and dragged me out of mine. He did something I never thought he would do._

_He beat me up, badly. I screamed everything single time he slapped me or hit me. That just made it worse. It was that day that changed everything…that was the first day my Dad started drinking, the first day I cut myself, and the very first day that Dad started abusing me. May 14,2008, the day that turned my life into hell._

Back to Ally's POV

Now that is the story that turned my life into hell. Ever since then, my Dad started beating me up every day. He also became an alcoholic. There are so many bruises on my stomach and every day I get new scars on my face. I have to cover them with make up so people don't start getting nosy and start asking.

I was so not looking forward to this morning. Hopefully, my Dad is passed out on the couch as usual. Getting bullied at school doesn't make it better. I hope I didn't get made fun up today. [Not to get my hopes down, but I probably will]

I reluctantly put on a pair of denim jeans, a red shirt with black lettering: **I'm not pretty but I'm REAL, **and my black converses. I put my hair up in a ponytail and looked at myself in the mirror.

How I look is rather normal, not pretty. Just plain ugly with my wavy brown hair and boring brown eyes. I'm petite, but the only good thing is that I'm skinny. I grabbed my worn out red backpack and phone and went downstairs, hoping for the best. I went to the kitchen getting a granola bar. I crept slowly and carefully across the living room, where my Dad was passed out on the couch, to get to the front door. I almost made it when my Dad's eyes sprang open. _Crap! _I thought angrily.

"So did Allison get her beauty sleep?" Dad asked walking toward me. Anger flooded through my body.

"It's Ally!" I yelled and opened the door and slammed it in his face. I sprinted across the street and toward school. Just as I was about to call Trish, I bumped into someone.

I looked up to see the one and only Austin Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, LOL I decided to update this story again, twice in one night. I like where this is heading. This idea popped into my head yesterday. I'm proud of how its turning out! Anyways Chapter2 of The Worst Conditions, please R&R, I DO NOT OWN Austin and Ally [although it would be awesome] and ENJOY! XD!**

Ally's POV

I looked up to see the one and only Austin Moon.

_Crap, it had to be Austin! _I thought mentally hating myself. _I would've liked it to be my Dad better than this idiot. _Austin Moon, out of all people, loved to bully me the most. It's like I was his chosen one, and not for a good reason. Ever since I started high school, that very first day, was when Austin started picking on me. Plus, add in Austin's girlfriend Cassidy who loves to torture me. It's like a sport to her, once I cry she wins.

"Not looking where she's going huh Allison?" Austin said smirking at me. I felt like a bubble of anger burst inside of me.

"Why don't you just leave me alone Moon?" I muttered pushing him aside. _Of course I wouldn't be able to push him since I'm weak. _I thought as he looked at me amused.

I felt my temper rising. I walked around him and started going to school. I grabbed my phone and called Trish. In 2 rings she answered.

"Hey Trish, do you want to walk together?" I asked.

"Sure Ally just meet me at my house…"She said. I said bye and hung up. _I bet Austin is gonna trip me later on or something. Moon always comes up with something. That's what always gets me mad. Then, Cassidy would torture me somehow. Same routine everyday…I'm so sick of this. Plus, with my Dad it's even worse. When I get home I'm probably gonna get beat up with scars everywhere. _I thought sighing in distress.

When I finally made it to Trish's house I rang the doorbell. Trish answered it wearing a cheetah print sweater, pink leggings, and turquoise flats. _Leave it to Trish to dress in style. _I thought smiling. "Ready to go?" She said grabbing her leopard backpack. I nodded and we headed out.

"Guess who I bumped into on the way here?" I asked feeling annoyed by it.

"Who?" Trish asked a questioning look in her eyes.

"Austin Moon, the idiot of Marino High…" I said kicking a pebble on the sidewalk as we walked. Trish let out a groan of disgust.

"I really hate that guy. He's so full of himself! Just because he's a jock and all the girls fall for him, I mean who does that guy think he is? What did he do to you?" Trish said angrily. _At least someone is on my side! _I thought relieved.

"He told me that I'm not looking where I'm going and smirked at me. Then, when I tried to push him out of my way he looked at me like I was a big joke." I said huffing. Trish looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry Ally. Whenever you need something just let me know. I'll help you." Trish said looking concerned. I felt like weight has been lifted off my shoulders. _Trish is such a good best friend. I'm so lucky to have her. _I thought feeling much better.

Soon, we reached school just talking about random things. "The only good thing about Austin's gang is Dez. He's a nice person." I said, and it was true. Dez would always come to my defense when Austin bullies me. I still don't get why they are best friends. Austin is mean, and Dez is so kind.

"He is nice…" Trish said her voice trailing off. When we got inside school we made our way to our lockers which were next to each other. One of the good things about high school.

"Hm Ally Dawson where did you get those no name sneakers? Oh wait I know the lost and found. Which is probably where you get all your clothes from?" A voice sneered from behind me. I turned around to find Cassidy and her "best friends" or followers. _Already this day is turning out bad. _I thought taking a deep breath.

"Yeah well at least I'm not the one sucking off of Dallas' face every chance you get, when you already have a boyfriend." I shot back surprised at how good my jab sounded. Not that this wasn't true. Cassidy is cheating on Austin with Dallas.

Austin was walking over to Cassidy at that moment when he heard what I said. Austin looked at Cassidy in disbelief. "Cassidy is this true? You're cheating on me?" Austin asked frustrated.

Cassidy looked guilty. "Yes…" She mumbled. Austin's face stiffened with anger.

"We're done!" Austin yelled storming off. The whole hallway was silent, everyone staring at us. Cassidy glared at me furious. I smirked, satisfied. _If she wants to mess with me, I'll mess with her. It's a two way street my friend._ I _thought_ placing a hand on my hip.

"I'll get you for this Dawson." Cassidy said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you so mad Cassidy, if it's the truth?" I asked grinning at every enjoying every moment I had to get to torture Cassidy. This has never happened before so why not enjoy it a little. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I have my ways you piece of crap! You're enjoying this now, but just wait. By then you won't feel so awesome you little geek." Cassidy said then sashayed off her follower's right behind her like little chicks following their mother.

Suddenly, the hallway was noisy again thank god. I turned my attention back to Trish who threw her arms around me. "Oh god Ally I'm so proud of you. You made that little brat feel the pain!" Trish said adding a little affect to "pain".

I giggled. "Thanks Trish. I don't know what got into me but I had enough of her. I can't wait until she gets me back!" I said sarcastically stifling and eye roll.

We walked to homeroom together. Once I opened the door the first thing I saw was Austin's head in his hands. He looked like he was crying. As I walked by his desk and to mine with Trish I almost felt a little bad for him. _It must feel horrible for him right now having his own girlfriend cheating on him. _I thought feeling a little guilty about what I said in the hallway.

_Stop feeling guilty Ally, he deserved it anyway. He treats you bad anyway too so who cares. _I thought shaking off the feeling. I still couldn't help but stare at him.

_Boy am I getting crazy. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Yay, I'm so happy about the 3 reviews I got! They put a smile on my face. I love this story so far, anyway I'm planning on updating every day whenever I get the chance. This week I was on vacation but on Monday I go back to school so I'm might not update every day. Chapter 3 of The Worst Conditions, please R&R, I do not own Austin and Ally, AND ENJOY! XD**

Austin's POV

_Just when I thought life couldn't get any worse, my girlfriend well now ex cheats on me! And with Dallas, that jerk. Everyone knows he's the school player. _ I thought as I angrily opened the door to my first period class. Even worse, now I have first period class with her. _UGH! _I mentally screamed. As I passed by her desk I was angry at what I saw. Her and Dallas kissing. _Calm down Austin, don't scream, don't punch or hurt Dallas or should I say DallASS. _Dallas smirked at me when he pulled away from Cassidy.

"That's it!" I screamed lunging at him. I threw him a punch. He punched back leaving my cheek lingering with pain. I already felt the blood dripping. _Nothing stumps Austin Moon. _I thought as I landed DallASS a punch in the stomach.

DallASS fell on the floor clutching his stomach. "Austin what have you DONE!" Cassidy screamed hysterically.

"Austin Moon go to the principal's office NOW!" The teacher yelled coming over to DallASS and trying to help him up. I shrugged and went to the principal's office. Unexpected tears came to my eyes and I let them fall. _What the hell has gotten in to me?_

Ally's POV

I stared in horror as I saw Dallas on the floor holding his stomach and blood running down his cheek. "Wow, I guess Austin was really mad. That is extreme!" Trish exclaimed in shock. I nodded still not believing the fight that Austin and Dallas had.

All of a sudden I felt guilty. _If I never said the thing about Cassidy cheating on Austin this never would've happened. _I thought as Cassidy sent me a glare.

"You are so dead." Cassidy mouthed to me from across the room. She was crying because Dallas was in pain. I looked down on the floor. Trish must've have seen what Cassidy mouthed to me because she sent me a sympathetic look.

"Ally Dawson, please report to the principal's office." A secretary on the loudspeaker announced. I felt the whole class looking at me.

"You'll be okay." Trish whispered to me as I got up. As I made my way to the door, lots of people snickered at me. Cassidy smirked at me. _Oh god, I bet I got in trouble for saying what I said in the hallway which made Austin beat Dallas up. _ Thought as I nervously walked downstairs to the principal's office. As soon as I got there, I saw Austin sitting down in front of the principal.

As soon as Austin saw me his face darkened. I sat down on the chair next to Austin in front of the principal. "Ally, before homeroom what did you say in the hallway that made Austin hit Dallas?" The principal asked in a firm voice.

I squirmed in my seat not making contact with anyone. "Cassidy made fun of my shoes saying I got my clothes from the lost and found so I just shot back saying that I'm not the one kissing Dallas when you already had a boyfriend." I said quietly.

I glanced at Austin who looked uncomfortable. His cheek had a scar from where Dallas punched back. I looked at the principal who had a serious expression. _I've never gotten in trouble before. I don't deserve this! _I thought tears forming in my eyes.

cleared his throat. "Well, Ally I don't blame you for telling Cassidy off, but Austin that was no reason to hit Dallas. You understand that." He said. Austin nodded. "Furthermore, I expect you Austin that you apologize to Dallas for hurting him. Your punishment is that, seeing your grades Ally here is going to tutor you." declared. _WHAT? Austin and I can't even sit in the same room without fighting with each other. Like a FREAKING OLD MARRIED COUPLE! _I thought furiously. _Oh no wait! _

"Um, can we please study at Austin's house instead of mine. You see my parents don't allow strangers in the house." I lied through my teeth. Maybe he'll buy it.

He looked at me suspiciously for a second before making his decision. "Alright, you may study with Austin at his house, now off to class you two. Remember Austin, your apology to Dallas." stated. _Thank god, going to my house is torture. Especially because I don't want anyone finding out the life I live with my HORRIBLE Dad. _I thought gratefully.

I walked up to Austin as we walked to class. "Okay, I do not like this as much as you do, but um today we start. Can you drive me to your house after school?" I asked hopefully.

He halfheartedly nodded and mumbled some sort of "whatever". I rolled my eyes and skipped ahead of him. As soon as I went through the door of class the whole room went silent. I sat down at my desk.

_This day is turning out to be horrible! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was grounded:[! Seeing the 10 reviews I got MADE ME SO HAPPY! Anyway, chapter 4 of The Worst Conditions, I do not own Austin and Ally please R&R, AND ENJOY! XD**

Austin's POV

_Ugh, out of all the punishments in the world I have to get tutored by , Allison Dawson. _I thought in distress as I opened the door to class. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared at me. I ignored the dirty looks I was getting from people and sat down at my desk. _Austin don't get mad and don't say anything to anyone. _I kept repeating over and over in my head.

The rest of the class went smoothly and eerily quiet. It kind of freaked me out. As soon as the bell rang, I sprang out of my seat and ran to class.

I almost made it, until I bumped into someone. I felt relieved; it was my best friend Dez, and my other friends Elliot and Trent. Trent held up his hand in a high five and I slapped it. "Man Austin good job beating the hell out of Dallas. That player deserved it for getting your girl." Trent said impressed.

I shrugged, not really caring anymore if he stole Cassidy or not. I mean at first yeah I got mad, but then I realized she's not worth it. Anyway, whenever I kiss her it's disgusting and sloppy. She may be a beauty blond bombshell, but she's a horrible kisser.

"Yeah, he did deserve it for being a jerk. But, it was totally not worth it when I got punished. I know what you're thinking, so what, but I have to get tutored by Allison." I said exaggerating the fact that it would be horrible. _Not that it wouldn't, that girl likes reading the dictionary for fun, for crying out loud. I wonder how her supposedly best friend Trish stands her. _I thought disgusted.

"Damn Austin, man I feel you." Elliot said sympathetically. Trent had a look of horror on his face and Dez looked away apparently not wanting to join the conversation. _That's weird. But, then he never likes it when I make fun of Allison and Trish. _I thought shrugging off the thought.

"Maybe," Dez said speaking up," it won't be as bad as you think it would be. Ally is a nice girl." Dez said looking directly at me.

I looked at him strangely. I glanced at Trent and Elliot to see them shaking their heads at him. They then turned to look at me as if to say, "What's up with him?" I shrugged my shoulders. Dez always gets offensive about them and any other people us guys make fun of, especially Trish for some sort of special reason. _I'd have to ask him about this later. _I thought wondering about him.

Dez sighed and turned away to get to class. I thought for a second about joining him since we have the same class right now, but I refused to.

Ally's POV

Soon, the rest of the day passed by and it was FINALLY lunch. I really wanted to talk to Trish, since we didn't have the same classes before lunch except 1st period.

As soon as I opened the cafeteria doors, everyone turned their heads at me. They stared at me like I was some foreign exchange student that just came from Mars. I rolled my eyes clearly not caring and went to get my lunch. When I got my lunch I went to the usual table that Trish and I sit in.

You see, in my school cafeteria there are sections. Like for example, right smack in the center is the popular table. That's where Austin, Elliot, Trent, Dallas, Dez, Cassidy, Brooke, Kira, and Chelsea sit. Basically if you dare sit at that table be prepared for embarrassment and torture. [I know this because it happened to me. I sat there on the first day of high school and when the "populars" found out, they tripped me when I was carrying a tray full of spaghetti and poured milk over my head. That was pretty much the highlight of my day on the first day]

Then, where Trish and I sit is the "nerd and geek" table. Unfortunately, we have to sit there. Ugh, do I wish there were better seating arrangements. There are many other sections too.

On my way to our table I passed by the populars. Cassidy got up and walked over to me with a napkin. "You have something on your face." She said looking intently in my face. I looked at her bewildered.

"Wait, never mind I thought it was ketchup but it's a pimple. Oh honey you better check that out, it's bigger than half your face." She said smiling wickedly.

Everyone on the popular table laughed as my face flushed with embarrassment. Dez was the only one who didn't laugh and looked away. Tears were stinging my eyes as I walked to our table without saying another word. _I hate that bimbo. _I thought as I wiped tears from my eyes. _Don't let her get to you, Ally. She's not worth it. _I thought


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, OMG I feel terrible for not updating in FORVER! I've been super busy with school, homework, etc. I'm soooo happy, 14 REVIEWS! I bet you guys were thinking I was going to quit this story, no way! I love this story and especially the reviews-no kidding-! Anyway enough blabbering, 5****th**** chapter of The Worst Conditions, please R&R, I do not own Austin and Ally and most importantly ENJOY GUYS! XD **

Ally's POV

Still flushing with embarrassment from the Cassidy beat down. _Ugh how I wished I could have shot back to her like I did this morning. _I thought somberly looking at the ground as I sat down next to Trish.

She looked at me concerned as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Alls what's wrong?" Trish asked looking extremely worried. She has always been out there for me ever since I told her about the thing with my Dad. Tears immediately sprang in my eyes making my vision blurry. I quickly swiped at them, not wanting to cry in front of everyone. _I've been laughed at today enough already, let alone more times. _I thought taking deep breaths.

"I was walking to our table a while ago when Cassidy came up to me. I didn't really expect her to come up to me but then she does kinda think it was my fault that Austin beat up Dallas." I paused and Trish nodded at me signaling me to go on.

"So then," I continued as I saw behind Trish's head Cassidy smirking at me," Cassidy told me that I had something on my face. I was confused at first until she said that she thought it was ketchup but a pimple. And for extra laughter she said to check it because it was bigger than half my face. The entire popular table was laughing at me! I didn't even have the guts to stand up to myself because stupid me is too weak." I finished not looking directly at Trish, embarrassed.

I glanced at Trish who looked at me angrily. "Who does that girl think she is coming up at you and making fun of you because of a stupid damn pimple which you don't even have?" Trish exclaimed her eyes flashing with anger as she stood up. I smiled probably the first real smile ever since I shot Cassidy down this morning.

People were starting to stare at us looking at Trish who was screaming Spanish curse words. I tried not to laugh because Trish can get a _little _carried away sometimes, but at these times it was good to have someone on your side!

Suddenly, Trish did something I'd never seen her do. She got out of her seat and stomped over to the popular table. _This I HAD to see. _I thought amused because Crappy Cassidy [ha ha] is about to get served by Trish. Or I hope.

I followed Trish to the popular table. As soon as we got there Trish started the beat down. "Listen you little brat leave Ally alone! Don't you have anything else to do than being a stuck up princess." Trish said seething her teeth. I saw Austin snickering quietly. Even I had to hold back a giggle. Cassidy was about to get a little taste of her own medicine!

Cassidy shot up from her seat and walked over to Trish her gigantic blue eyes crackling. "Excuse me?" Cassidy asked looking down at Trish, well Trish is kinda on the short side but what comes out of her mouth sometimes makes her seem like a bigger person.

Trish smiled widely showing all her teeth. "You know what I'm talking about Cassidy, well knowing your grades I'd probably have to repeat it. Your. A. Stuck. Up. Princess." She repeated smugly. By now we had everyone's attention. The room was so quiet you could probably hear a pin drop.

Elliot, Trent, Dez, and Austin started laughing. That is until Cassidy shot each of them a dead stare. Cassidy's eyes widened that is until she looked at me. "So what is Ally doing here? Being your little sidekick like always." Cassidy sneered and the entire table cracked up. _Like it was that funny. _I thought rolling my eyes.

"So you must have not heard me because I told you not to mess with Ally. Or maybe that didn't get into that pretty little brain of yours?" Trish said throwing her arm around me.

Cassidy got even closer to Trish. "Listen you fat, fashion wannabe you don't tell me what to do. I repeat. YOU. DON'T. TELL. ME. WHAT. TO. DO." She said narrowing her eyes at her.

Trish's face got even madder. She couldn't even say anything back because the bell rang, but nobody moved. I seriously have never heard the cafeteria so silent in my life. Cassidy shot each of us another glare and sashayed off with her friends behind her (like always) soon, the guys followed, but Dez stopped and turned to look at us.

"Sorry guys." He mumbled saying it more to Trish than to me. _That's fishy. _I thought shrugging my shoulders. Then, Dez left, not without stealing one more glance at Trish.

Trish turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. "They're not worth it Trish. Thanks so much for sticking up to me. I probably wouldn't have been so brave like that." I said putting my arm around her encouragingly. She sighed and took off leaving me in the deserted cafeteria.

I had no choice but to go to.

Austin's POV

The rest of the day went by as normally (and by that I mean more boring) than usual. I was really happy when the final bell rang, so we could FINALLY go home and relax. _And eat pancakes. _I thought smiling.

I went out the entrance door with Dez. We came into the parking lot of the school and Dez went to his car. I said bye to him and went to my car. As I was approaching my car I saw a petite girl standing nearby it, although I couldn't make out who it was. _Maybe it's a pretty girl. _I thought making my already messy blond hair even messier and popping the collar of my leather jacket.

"Hey what's up, I'm Austin, Austin Moon." I said smiling, until I realized who it was.

_Ugh, it was Allison. What's she doing here, near MY CAR! _I thought angrily. "What are you doing here?" I demanded crossing my arms across my chest. Allison rolled her eyes clearly annoyed with me.

"I'm supposed to tutor you. REMEMBER!" Allison said irritated. _Oh right, I forgot. Aw man! What a perfect afternoon ruined. _I thought sighing. I climbed into my car and motioned Allison to come in the passenger seat. She buckled in her seatbelts and so did I. I drove off in a high speed, maybe almost going over people. 

Still as we drove to my house in silence one question lingered my mind. "Why can't we go to your house?" I asked confused. _There can't be a reason why, I mean it's for school. _

Allison looked at me horrified. Her face looked a little pale. "Um no reason. Just that my parents don't allow my frie-I mean classmates come over." She said stuttering in each word. _She must be hiding something. It's so obvious even a dog could have figured it out. _I thought shaking my head in wonder.

I sighed as we got to my house. I got out of the car and Allison got out too. I got my keys out and opened the door.

_I really hope this turns out well. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys I'm sorry about not updating for a long time. I have been pretty busy lately…:[ School is pretty tough for me. Anyway, Chapter 6 of The Worst Conditions, I do not own Austin and Ally please R&R and most importantly ENJOY! XD **

**By the way, I'm going to start doing shout outs to people that comment me. So start reviewing! LOL**

Austin's POV

_I really hope this turns out well. _I thought sighing heavily as I pushed open the door.

I glanced at Allison and saw her gaping at the house. Not that I could blame her. Not to brag though, but we have the best house in the neighborhood. It's this huge yellow 3 floor house with fencing around and a garden with a humongous backyard. We have a spacious living room, grand dining room, great kitchen, 4 big bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, and a cool entertainment room in the den. Basically, I couldn't have asked for a better house. Plus, my parents are both happily married and rich owners of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. Fortunately, their not the type of parents who forget about their kids. I'm an only child, though.

"This is incredible!" Allison exclaimed taking in everything. I smirked. _Well, duh this house is obviously incredible. _I thought as I smiled at her smugly.

Allison caught me smirking and rolled her eyes. She was about to say something when my Mom came into the living room smiling brightly. "Hi Austin, sweetheart." She said kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed, sincerely hoping Allison didn't see that. I mean I love Mom and everything but she can be embarrassing sometimes. Turns out I was wrong and Allison chuckled.

"And who are you?" Mom asked her eyes sparkling. Allison smiled holding out her hand.

"I'm Allison but I prefer to be called Ally." She said shaking my Mom's hand. Mom looked at me mischievously and winked at me. I rolled my eyes clearly understanding that Mom thinks I like Ally-er I mean Allison. _Please, I could do so much better than like ugly Dawson. _

"Um, Mom she's supposed to be tutoring me." I said desperately trying to send message to get out of the room. I've been embarrassed enough from her already.

"Okay, sorry for bothering. I'll let you kids get back to work. Have fun!" Mom said sending me a wink again.

I groaned and trudged upstairs. I stopped, noticing Allison wasn't following me. "Um hello? We're gonna study in my room." I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"Oh right okay. Sorry." Allison mumbled reluctantly following me. _I hate this day already. _I thought opening the door to my already messy room. Don't judge me, I am a boy. It's in my nature.

I plopped down on my bed and motioned for her to sit down. "So where do we start?" I asked exasperated. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Austin I know you hate me and I know it. I don't like this as much as you do either. In fact I hate this if you haven't noticed it. So you better suck it up so we can get this over with. The only nice one in your family so far is your Mom. To be honest, I'm surprised you guys even share the same DNA." Ally said irritated.

I felt like a bubble of anger just burst inside of me. "I know I may not be nice to you, but I have a reason. So, don't just all of a sudden start comparing me with my own Mom. You got that Allison?" I retorted glaring at her.

Allison snorted. "A reason? What kind of ridiculous reason do you have for not being nice to me? Oh wait let me guess, because you know that being friends with me or interacting with me in any way would affect you being friends with the populars. You know I'm right." Allison said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

For once, I was silent. She was totally right, but why give her the credit when I can lie. "Nope, that's not it. And why do you care anyway, you've got Trish." I replied still not getting the picture.

Allison looked at me strangely and shook her head. "Never mind. Let's just get to work. The faster we work the faster I can get out of here. And I bet you would love that, since I'm just dust lifting off the floor. Not a care in the world." Allison said looking down at the floor.

All of a sudden, I felt a little guilty. I never really thought of myself as a bully. I didn't like thinking I was one. Now, I get why Dez looks at me like I'm horrible whenever I talk about Allison or Trish. _I'm a freaking bully who doesn't give a crap about other people who actually exist. _I realized.

Suddenly, I didn't even realize that Allison was talking to me about some notes or textbooks. I was tuning her out.

The rest of the session went okay. We were studying over notes and stuff I don't get and then it was time for her to leave. I walked her downstairs and opened the door for her. She turned to face me completely when I noticed something about her I never did before.

Her eyes. They were this pretty shade of brown that lights up wherever she goes. Her glossy wavy brown hair that cascades down her shoulders. Her nice body figure, it's petite but beautiful. And my favorite part of all her smile. I didn't even notice it until when she was talking to my Mom and I was too dumb to realize it. It can probably light up the entire world. Cliché as it sounds but true if you look at her closely. Allison Dawson is a beautiful girl. _What the heck DID I JUST THINK! My STUPID DAMN HEAD! _

"Um, do you want me to drive you home?" I asked stuttering slightly. She looked at me confused and shook her head no. She mumbled a quick "I'll see you at school tomorrow," and took off. I quickly closed the door and found myself leaning on it. Realization hit me before I knew.

_I'm falling hard for Dawson. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for the 19 reviews so far, I'm reallyyyy excited! :-] Anyway, chapter 7 of The Worst Conditions, I do not own Austin and Ally (although wouldn't it be cool), please R&R, and most importantly ENJOY! XD **

Ally's POV

I ran as fast as I could away from Austin's house. He was looking at me really intensely and it was kinda creeping me out. He was pretty quiet for the rest of the tutoring session and didn't make any sour comment about me. This was too weird, even for Austin Moon.

I ran about 2 blocks checking every house to see if I found mine, when finally I found it. My stomach started getting all queasy as I opened the door remembering what my Dad might do to me. I mean for slamming the door in his face he would give me a humongous beating that would leave me a million scars. Like always.

I crept slowly across the living room without making a peep. Dad was lying in the couch snoring so loud I think Alaska could have heard him. I mentally did a happy dance in my head because there was no way Dad could wake up. He snores like a freight train.

I wandered into the kitchen looking for a snack because damn was I hungry. I found a jar of expired pickles but I'm going to eat them anyway. I brought it with me as I made my way to the stair case.

"Hello Allison." Dad's voice boomed which made me jump. _Ugh, just as I was about make it. _I thought gloomily.

I faced him nervously. He inched toward me making my breath hitch. "Now, I want to know why the hell you weren't home after school. Who do you think you are?" Dad said sounding drunk and angry. His voice was slurring, huh I bet he drank about 20 bottles of Vodka or something.

"Um I had to stay at school because I was at the library." I lied trying to come up with the best excuse I could possibly find.

_SLAP! _Dad slapped me once and left my cheek stinging with pain. I didn't cry because I was used to him slapping me. Probably, I had about 10 slaps a day.

"I don't want you to ever stay after school anywhere you got that you piece of crap! And for lying because I know you weren't at the library you get another slap!" Dad screamed as he slapped me again twice as hard.

Tears formed in my eyes knowing what would happen next. "Now Allison I want to know where you were after school and don't you dare lie again. I am you're father who do you think I am?" Dad's voice echoed in the living room.

I turned away and mumbled," A drunk idiot." I started walking away hoping to get to my room and locking the door.

Then, in a split second Dad pulled the collar of my shirt and threw me on the floor. I landed with a _THUD! _On the floor on my butt (don't you dare laugh) I stared down on the floor waiting for what was going to happen next.

"We'll finish this tomorrow." Dad whispered in my ear making shivers go down my spine. He walked off leaving me on the floor.

I got up slowly and walked to my room trembling. As soon as I got to my room I locked the door and flopped on my bed not even bothering to change into my pajamas.

I cried myself to sleep, like I always did.

Austin's POV

The next morning, as soon as I opened the door to school everyone turned to look at me. And I mean everybody. _What the hell did I do now? _I thought looking perplexed.

When I got to my locker (getting a few more stares, and not because all the girls love me) I found the guys nearby it. **(Just so you know by the guys I mean Trent, Elliot, and Dez) **

"Yo, why is everyone staring at me like I had two heads." I asked them looking confused. The guys except Dez just shook their heads at me looking slightly confused.

"I can't believe you don't remember when you were at Ally's house what you did!" Trent said looking at me from up and down.

_What? _I thought STILL confused. "What the heck are you guys talking about?" I said.

"Everyone said that when you were at her house you guys had a full make-out session and now you're a thing." Elliot said looking at me disappointed.

_WHAT?! That is so not true; maybe I wish it was but no way! _I thought angrily shaking my head and walking off.

_Dawson ruined my whole freaking life! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating! School is getting on my last nerve…you know how it is. State tests are coming up and what I need to be doing is studying, studying, and STUDYING! Plus, I've been having a serious case of writer's block so I don't know if this chapter will be good enough. **

**SHOUTOUTS TOO:**

**LoveShipper: Ally ruined Austin's life because since Ally is tutoring Austin some people are starting to get wrong ideas. You'll find out in this chapter who started the rumors when they obviously aren't even true. Sorry if it was confusing for you and anyone else who was confused too! **

Ally's POV

As soon as I opened the door to school the next morning everyone swiveled their heads to look at me. (If you're wondering Dad did beat me up again but I covered up the bruises with makeup)

_What did I do? _I thought as I continued to walk to my locker thoughts swirling in my head. Some blond bimbos glared at me while others just looked at me strangely. _God, I know I'm a complete freak. Hasn't anyone taught you that staring is rude? _I said inside my head.

Trish was standing in front of my locker. I was wondering what happened to her since we always walked to school together. Once, I got there Trish nearly pounced on me.

"I can't BELIEVE you and Austin are together! And you don't tell your best friend that? How dare you?Do you know how…" Trish continued her eyes flashing.

I wasn't really listening to her after the first sentence.

"Wait, hold up the phone, Austin and I are TOGETHER? When did that ever happen?!" I said loudly interrupting her. By now, everyone was looking at us. _Great, I had an audience yesterday in the morning with my battle with Cassidy, and now THIS? _I thought embarrassed.

Trish eyed me suspiciously. "Wait? If you and Austin aren't together then why is everyone in the school buzzing about you and Austin making out?" Trish asked a tad confused.

_Austin and me together? That's….I can't even describe it. _I thought my eyes widening. Then a thought occurred in my head. "What if someone started these rumors?" I asked thinking about every possible person I know that hates me. 

I kept thinking for a while when a thought struck through my head like a lightning bolt. CASSIDY.

Austin's POV

I ran through the crowds of people in the hallway as soon as I got away from the guys. _How the hell can they think something like that? _I thought as I angrily pushed through people.

_Some piece of crap started these stupid rumors. _I shook my head in wonder thinking about who would do something like this. Then realization hit me before I knew it. CASSIDY.

I continued running now full blown furious. People started staring at me like I had two heads.

I spotted Cassidy and her posse of friends in front of their lockers putting on makeup or whatever girls do these days. I walked toward them as the hallway started to grow eerily quiet. They probably thought something "interesting" was going to happen.

I got to Cassidy and cleared my throat wanting to get her attention. She looked at me annoyed.

"You and I have to talk." I said firmly looking at her directly in the eye. Not breaking contact her annoyed look turned into a full on smirk.

"Why do we need to talk?" Cassidy said trying to sound innocent. _Like I would fall for that. I'm not an airhead like some people. _I thought getting agitated.

"You know what you did Cassidy, stop being a pathetic little liar. I can see it in your eyes." I said trying to sound calm. I don't want to attract a crowd. I scanned the hallway quickly seeing we got the attention from everyone, including Allison.

_I stand corrected. _I thought locking eyes with Ally- er Allison and she quickly looks away, blushing profusely.

"Did what?" Cassidy said in a pouty face. I rolled my eyes my pressure rising by the second. _Take deep breaths Austin or you'll explode. _I said over and over in my head.

"You started the rumor that Allison and I are together. Don't give me the little innocent voice because it's stupid." I declared raising my eyebrow at her.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. Does it really matter?" She asked examining her bright pink nail polish.

"We all know how badly you want her." Kira, one of Cassidy's "friends" stated smugly.

"Yeah! There's no denying it." Brooke, another one of Cassidy's friends said sounding superior.

Anger bubbled inside of me and I couldn't take it anymore. I am a nice person but if you get to me let's just say you won't be coming out clean. I narrowed my eyes at her trying my breathing techniques but it didn't work.

"Yes it does MATTER! It matters because it's not true! Anyway why should I believe you didn't spread the rumor, when you cheated on me? You don't even give a crap that you cheated on me, but newsflash I don't either. If you don't like that answer I highly suggest you cry a river and FREAKING drown yourself in that crap!" I yelled in fury. Everyone looked shocked and turned ghost white.

_Take that C__ASS__idy. _(**A/N: Get it?)**I thought as I glared at the stuck up princess. Cassidy's eyes flashed and I could literally see fume coming out of her head.

"You know what Austin? I'm super totes glad I cheated on you. I'm glad because now I'm dating a much cuter and cooler guy who really does love me. Oh and by the way, how could you like someone like Ally? She's so freaking ugly and she has no fashion sense whatsoever. I've seen the janitor dress better than her, and she wears a jumpsuit." Cassidy declared looking rather disgusted.

Right when she said the part about Ally um Allison being ugly I wanted to beat the crap out of her! _How dare she say that about my Ally?! Well, she's not mine yet but never mind whatever. _I thought my eyes widening.

"Newsflash have you looked at Ally really closely. You must be blind or something with that entire gunk you put on your face! Ally is a natural beauty, she doesn't need no makeup on her because she's perfect just THE WAY SHE IS! I DON'T GIVE A FREAKING CRAP IF I LIKE HER BECAUSE I REALLY LIKE HER! So stop saying crap about Ally and leave me alone! We never kissed or had anything at my house so keep the rumors under control or I will break you." I said firmly looking at Cassidy directly in the eye.

_Oh CRAP WHAT DID I JUST DO?! _

"You like me?" Ally asked loudly.

_What did I just do?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the 4 day wait, I know most of you are dying to read what's going to happen next. I'm SO nervous, because state tests are coming up for me starting on Tuesday! So, these tests are for the state and if I don't pass I'm going to summer school, and possibly failing. I do NOT want that to happen at all! So, this might be my last chapter for a little while, I think. Anyway, chapter 9 of the Worst Conditions, please R&R, I do not own Austin and Ally, and most importantly ENJOY! XD **

**SHOUT-OUTS TO: **

**LoveShipper: Yup, because Austin really likes Ally!**

**Ausllyrauraluv: Well you're going to find out in this chapter, if he actually does say anything. LOL! XD**

Ally's POV

"You like me?" I asked loudly my voice shaking with fear. It took a moment to take all of that in and comprehend what he just said. _Austin Moon, my sworn enemy, popular guy in school, likes me? _I thought as everyone swiveled their heads to look at me.

I felt my hands get sweaty. Austin was looking at me probably realizing what he just did, admitting that he likes me. All the color was drained from his face and he looked really pale. He's probably thinking that he'll never be friends with the populars ever again because he likes me. _Ally Dawson, the freakish nerd. _I thought miserably.

I turned to look at Trish who was in complete shock just like everyone else. The bell rang for homeroom but nobody moved at all. They stood still like statues waiting to see what would happen next.

The next thing I knew I turned to look back at Austin to see him running to class pushing everyone out of the way.

"Well, Dawson this might be the first time a boy has ever liked you. I'm surprised to be completely honest. I would have thought someone has ugly as you would take the liberty of being you're soul mate." Cassidy sneered. All of her so called "friends" laughed.

Everyone turned to look at me to see what I would say next.

I did what I could possibly do in a situation like this.

I ran away as fast as my petite legs would carry me. I could hear Trish's voice in the distance calling out my name, but that didn't matter anymore.

Austin's POV

As soon as I got to homeroom I quickly sat down and tried to block all the thoughts that were running in my head. _I can't freaking believe I just admitted into liking Ally! How stupid can I get? _I thought mentally hating myself.

My whole life is ruined. Now that everyone knows my dirty little secret no one would want to talk to me. My friendship with the populars is done, huh more than done. Maybe Dez would still be my friend; Dez wouldn't be mean and ignore me like the rest. I practically knew him my whole life.

I went up toward the teacher, Mrs. Howard. "Um, I have a really bad stomach ache; it's been bothering me all morning. Would you mind letting me go to the nurse?" I asked politely holding my stomach for extra effect.

Mrs. Howard eyed me suspiciously and then her expression softened. "Alright, Austin here let me get you a pass." She replied as she went over to her desk and grabbed a pass. She handed it to me.

"Hope you feel better, Austin." Mrs. Howard said looking concerned. _Score! _I thought as I gratefully received the pass and pushed open the door to the hallway.

I raced to the nurse's office which is downstairs and opened the door. Someone was already in there. I waited a while until the nurse was done and a frown appeared on my face when I realized who was here.

Ally.

**Andddd done! Sorry if it was so short, please don't hate me I'll make a longer one when I get the time too. Which won't probably be for a long time, but I'll try promise! Anyway, bye! Isaisamazing 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so I finally managed to find some time to update! Thank god…so anyway I'm really happy about the 44 reviews. Except for the last review I recently got, you'll find it because it's the first one. It said some negative words that I won't disclose here, because it's inappropriate and RUDE. The person who sent me the review in the name of whore b****, I just want you to know that the review you sent me was hurtful. So I don't want you to send me anymore of those comments again you hear me? **

**Anyway, chapter 10 of The Worst Conditions, please R&R (But no negative comments), I do not own Austin and Ally, and most importantly ENJOY! XD BTW: This is the final chapter! Sorry! But please read the message below after you finish reading!**

**SHOUT-OUTS TOO: **

**LoveShipper: Hm well let's see if they actually talk about their feelings. Read to find out! LOL**

**Ausllyrauraluv: Yup, Austin is a wimp going to the nurse, but if that happened to me I would too! XD**

Austin's POV

I raced to the nurse's office which is downstairs and opened the door. Someone was already in there. I waited a while until the nurse was done and a frown appeared on my face when I realized who was here.

Ally.

She turned to face me and her face transformed into a panic expression. I opened my mouth to say something but kept it shut. _Well, this couldn't be a more awkward situation. _I thought looking at her directly in the eye.

We didn't say anything for a while.

"Where are you going?" I asked hopefully. She looked at me perplexed.

"Um, I feel sick and I'm going home." She stuttered making her even cuter. _Stop thinking about her! _I screamed in my head. I raised my eyebrows at her; I bet she was doing the same thing I was going to do.

"So, faking sick huh? You wouldn't be the person to do that." I said smirking at her admiring her adorableness.

She panicked for a second and then crossed her arms across her chest trying to look tough. Ally blushed until she spoke. "Oh yeah, well then why are you here?" She said her face tomato red.

Now it was my turn to try and lie. "Oh I have a stomach ache and I'm going to ask the nurse if I could go home." I said casually looking at the floor. I glanced at Ally and she looked smug.

"Are you sure that's why or because you're embarrassed because everyone in the school knows that you like me?" Ally asked inching herself closer to me still with a smug attached to her pretty face. _Damn, her eyes are so clear. I could find myself staring at them all day. _I thought staring at her eyes intently making my breath hitch.

We were getting pretty close our lips about a few inches away. "Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not, do you really care?" I said keeping my cool Austin Moon self.

Ally hesitated looking at my lips for a long time. I wouldn't blame her though. I also found myself staring longingly at her lips too just wanting to feel her soft plump lips on mine.

"You like me back don't you" I said trying to sound casual and not nervous at all. I knew she liked me, it was so obvious. I mean she was looking at my lips how more obvious can she get?

Ally's eyes widened in shock as she kept her eyes locked on mine and we stayed like that staring at each other's eyes and blocking out the world revolving around us. "Maybe I do." She said staring at my lips again. I felt my body go warm and felt the strong urge to kiss her right there.

I leaned down a little our lips just a few centimeters away. She intrigued me with the way she looked at me as soon as I leaned down. She leaned down too and our lips were about to touch when the nurse entered the room and we sprang apart.

_She ruined our….moment? Dang! _I thought stealing a glance at Ally and she was blushing profusely keeping her gaze with mine. This didn't go by unnoticed; the nurse was winking at me. _Oh brother. _

"Austin Moon, would you like to come in?" The nurse said smiling at me, maybe a bit too much. I nodded and silently went to the room brushing past Ally.

"I'll wait for you outside…" Ally said in a seductive whisper that sent chills down my spine, but in a good way! I smirked at Ally and went inside the room where a cot was set up for the patients.

"Austin, you can sit down." The nurse said and her nametag read . I nodded and followed 's orders and sat down. She smiled warmly at me before she spoke in a sweet voice.

"So, Austin I suppose you're sick right?" She asked looking at me directly in the eye. I nodded again, feeling like a freaking bobble head.

"What do you have, honey?" She asked a concerned expression appearing on her face. I gulped and remembered why I came here. Lying isn't one of my strengths unfortunately; I'm pretty bad at it. Luckily, the nurse didn't seem to notice. Yet.

"I have a horrible stomach ache, probably because I didn't eat anything for breakfast. I also have a terrible nausea and it's been bothering all morning. I really want to go home because I can barely move either." I stated nervously and hoped she bought it.

She smiled at me knowingly. _Ugh, I know that look pretty well. _I thought dreading to hear what she was going to say next. "Well, you sure didn't have trouble moving when you were leaning down to kiss Ally Dawson. Huh, Austin?" said calmly looking at me.

I felt my hopes get down.

"But, I heard what happened at school an hour ago to you, and I feel your pain. Don't feel bad about liking Ally because she is a very beautiful girl and I just happen to know she likes you. Cassidy is probably just trying to get you embarrassed for what you did to Dallas. That my friend was a very bold move, what you did to Dallas." said looking very impressed.

I was also impressed for how she got all that information and it got the best of me. "How do you know all of that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I have my sources, being a nurse can get boring sometimes so I try and explore the school." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Tell you what; I'll let you go home this once. Okay, I don't want you missing classes anymore. If you need to talk, come to me because I'll give you advice, alright?" She said smiling that cheerful smile of her's.

I grinned and thanked her. I got up and walked out the door. I walked to my locker and I noticed Ally standing nearby it looking as spectacular as ever.

She smiled at me. "So, you get to go home?" Ally asked hopefully. I smirked.

"Yeah and I'm pretty happy I am because we have some unfinished business to take care of." I said looking at her knowingly staring at her beautiful lips.

Ally looked around in the hallway which was dead silent with no students or teachers. "The coast is clear." I stated and went close to her. I pushed Ally against my locker gently and put my arms on her waist. She smirked sexily and put her hands on my neck giving me butterflies in my stomach.

I leaned down and she did too until our lips connected. I kissed her softly and she kissed back, her hands running through my hair. I had no words to describe how it felt kissing Ally Dawson. Fireworks, sparks, and a tingling sensation. The kiss became hungrier as my tongue touched her lips begging for entrance. She granted my wishes as she moved her tongue in my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won keeping my tongue in her mouth. It felt oh _so GOOD! _

Her breath smelled like strawberry, and it was breathtaking. Soon, it ended our need our air was desperate.

"That was amazing." Ally said softly, panting. I couldn't agree more.

"Ally Dawson, will you please be my girlfriend?" I asked breathing heavily.

Her response was to kiss me again and I was fine with it. I knew what her answer was anyway.

And I couldn't be happier with the way things turned out.

**THE END! That's the end of the story guys. I'm sorry you didn't get to see the part about Dez and Trish but I though it wasn't that important. Should I make a sequel? Please review and tell me! Isaisamazing 3**


	11. Authors Note

**Hey guys, so I have decided to not continue the sequel for The Worst Conditions. I'm really sorry but I kept getting the feeling that the story wasn't going so well. So, I decided to delete the story. I'm so sorry for the people that liked the sequel! But, I'm starting a brand new story! I'll have it up soon on Friday, if possible. Love you! Isa-is-amazing 3**


End file.
